Kathryn Evans
by CatherineLei
Summary: Finally stepping out of the dark, sister of the famous Harry Potter reveals her life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1; Meeting Draco

I could hear the roar of the wind, blowing my stringy blonde hair into my face. It was dark, the sky flickering different colors, illuminated by the blasts of spells down below. I was up here, silently watching the ongoing battle of Hogwarts.

Of course, nobody would care, nobody would notice: if I sat out and didn't lend a hand at all. Kathryn Evans, 7th year, Gryffindor. I had a lightning shaped scar on my forehead; same as my brother, the famous Harry Potter. I took up my mother's surname Evan's instead of Potter, my dad's. Just so my brother could have his fame and legacy. We looked nothing alike, he had Mom's eyes- emerald green- and I, another bearing of Voldemort's curse, had gray eyes. But on occasion, they would turn colors, reflecting my mood or emotions.

I was sitting up in the astronomy tower, cries of "Stupefy!" and other jinxes and hexes could be heard, when I heard a pair of footsteps running in my direction. My first thought was to hide, but I didn't care; so I sat there for what seemed like hours end.

Then finally, with a cold blast of air, the door was thrown open. I whirled around, my hair flashing as it went, and stared…into the eyes of Draco Malfoy. I guess I could say he looked more fit to be my brother; pale skin, blonde hair, and cold gray eyes.

My hand gripped my wand as I racked my brain for hexes to use, but Malfoy got there before me. His wand was put as he muttered "protego". A blue shimmery shield came out of his wand and divided us. The shield then became transparent and I was stuck standing awkwardly with Malfoy. He looked straight into my eyes with his startling gray eyes, piercing through me. Feeling it was safe, I put my wand in my pocket, but I would have it in a moment's notice if he decided to jinx me. Doing this, Malfoy decided to dislodge the shield charm as well. And within a blink of an eye, he had taken my hand and smiled. No, not a sneer, or a snigger, a smile. What a rare occasion for Malfoy.

I had watched Malfoy have his fair share of arguments with Harry, always with Crabbe and Goyle at his side. But today, his two little minions weren't there, and I took a chance.

"No Crabbe and Goyle here to protect you now. Scared?" I sneered, thinking that Harry was going to have to thank me for this someday.

"Hah, scared? Me? No. I'm feeling pretty confident today." He replied and continue to smile like a maniac.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh speak for yourself, what are you doing here Kathryn?"

This came as a real shock to me; how had he known my name when even my own brother didn't? How had he known it when even Dumbledore himself hadn't? While I was busy pondering this, Malfoy conjured up two chairs and told me to sit. And cautiously I did. He took my hand, and once again, I was hit with a wave of shock. As far as I had known, he hated Harry; shouldn't he feel the same for me? Clearly, I was wrong…

"You think nobody notices you, don't you?" Without hearing an answer he continued, "Wrong, I have, and I always will. You should know, I don't hate you like I hate your brother. Of course, you escaped Lord Voldemort and you think I'm one of his rotten followers. Wrong again, I was put under the Imperius curse. But once I regained control of my body and my brain, I noticed that you were beautiful and brave. Hiding from all the spotlight unlike your bro-"

"Don't you dare talk about my brother like that!" I felt my cheeks turn a vibrant shade of pink.

"Well, loyal too aren't you? Kathryn, you see, the moment you placed the sorting hat on your head, I was hooked." He continued with his useless rant. What did he think I was? An oaf? Did he really think I would fall for this little joke of his?

As Malfoy continued on with his rant, I zoned out and began thinking…How had he known my name? Or even what I looked like? That's when I heard more footsteps running up the stairs. Great, more people to witness this moment. With a gust of wind, the door was once again thrown open. Professor Snape ran in and almost crashed into Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2; Snape Runs Along

"Draco, I've been looking all-"He paused and looked at me, "Who's this?"

"Oh, professor, just the daughter of Lily Evans.", Replied Malfoy.

"Draco, Draco, Draco, now is no time for your little jokes. Do you really think that this would be Lily Evans' daughter?"

"Ah, sir, look into her eyes. And surely, you can't miss the scar, can you?"

Snape's look at me threw daggers, and I was sure that I was going to die. His wand at the ready, ready to kill. His beady black eyes showed no mercy. This was the look he gave Harry all the time. Then his gaze softened, and his eyes became the eyes I had seen so many times. The eyes he gave my mother. And then the wave of realization hit me, he had loved my mother, and hated dad for it. Harry looked so much like dad, but he had mom's eyes.

Funny though, how he wanted to spare mom and have Voldemort kill Harry. That filthy double crosser. How could I let him kill anyone else? Dumbledore had already died at his hands…He, just like Voldemort, wasn't entirely pureblood; and yet, he still fought for the pureblood cause. Hypocrites.

Building up with fury; and feeling no mercy for Snape at all, I took out my wand and prepared to do anything. I was going to fight for revenge, for Dumbledore's, dad's and mum's.


End file.
